


Everything by Chance

by Twistedaffections



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedaffections/pseuds/Twistedaffections
Summary: A completely self-indulgent story. Wanted to get back into writing.This is set after V's route. I haven't seen the after ending yet so no spoilers for me please!MC who is called Mikkie here has her cousin move up with her and dumb shit ensues.This is how you write a summary, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MC is named Mikkie here and is half white, half Korean. Her cousin is from the white side of her family and moves to Korea from America.  
> This chapter is just mostly me trying to get back into writing so it will seem very scattered and probably not the best. Basically just setting the setting here.  
> Criticism is always welcomed.

Mikkie Kim.  
Kim Mikkie.  
Kim Mikela.  
Mikela Kim.  
Being born in the U.S., the long haired brunette always forgets that the Asian countries introduce with the last name first. Either way, having 'Kim' as a last name is odd. Granted, she's not married yet but it'll be her surname soon enough. It just...didn't have bounce to it to make it sound natural. Not that it mattered as she loves Jihyun and nothing was gonna stop her from marrying him. She just still needs to get use to the name change. This is way too much thought about a stupid name change. She's over-thinking it.

"Here's your coffee, darling."

The sweet voice of her lover shakes her out of her thoughts and makes her look up as he places her non-fat, quad shot, raspberry mocha latte in front of her before seating himself across from her. Mikkie smiles at Jihyun and thanks him before sipping her latte. The mint haired male returns the smile with fondness before speaking again. "So, tell me more about this cousin of yours that you want living with us."

She hums and sets her drink down as he sips his. "She doesn't have to live with us. Her and I can stay at the apartment. I mean, I'm not gonna stay there forever but I want to be with her for a few days until she settles in." She says, referring to the apartment Rika once used which was now more turned into a office for holding RFA client information. "She won't touch anything there."

"I mean if that's what you want to do but I don't mind her staying with us. She's family now." He assures gently and Mikkie sees no sign of anything but earnesty. And perhaps a it of concern. She loves that he feels so open with her, but a part of her wonders that he is desperate to befriend her cousin given that Yoosung, his ex-fiance's cousin, had treated him fairly harshly. Granted it was after he told Yoosung that Rika was dead but the college student did treat him unfairly. With the exposure of what Rika has done and Mint Eye, the youngest member of the RFA has grown to respect Jihyun more and acted more friendly to him now. Yoosung has really grown up in the past three years.

"Jihyun, she won't hate you." She soothes and before he can protest that was not what he was thinking about, she carried on. "Hmm. How to describe Nic. She was always like a older sister rather than a cousin. We pretty much grew up together since my dad was always working and her mom was the stay at home kind so I stayed there for when Dad couldn't watch me like he should.

Anyway, I became her shadow and she basically was my mother through the years." She pauses, struggling to remember her own mother. Annie Maeng had died when she was very young in a drunk driving incident. The only thing Mikkie can remember of her are the photos in the hallway. "Nic has always been sweet and protective of me. She's the reason why I moved up here."

Jihyun lifts a brow, waiting for her to expand on that, but she shakes her head. Now isn't the time for that story. "Another time, babe." Mikkie promises and he nods. "But that's all I can remember of her. Since coming up here, I haven't spoken to her until now. I miss her and want to be close with her again..." The brunette trails off and stares at her coffee with a expression that beats Yoosung's sad puppy face.

Jihyun smiles sweetly and moves his chair to sit next to her instead, wrapping a arm around his love and gives her a squeeze and a light kiss to the head. "And your cousin wants that too, obviously. She agreed to move up here to be closer to you after all. Not just a visit, but move. That or she's really tired of the Texas heat." Mikkie laughs at that and looks up to the mint haired man with sweet fondness and adoration. He really knew how to make her feel better. Mikkie presses into his side more. They have only been together for a year, which made it more shocking that they were planning to marry so quickly in comparison to how long Jihyun and Rika were together. But they were both very sure that this is what they wanted. Mikkie made sure of it. After everything that happened, after all the suffering Jihyun dealt with, she didn't want the artist to latch on to her like a child to a security blanket. It would be unhealthy and she wants a normal relationship with him.

"Are you going to tell her about...how we met?" The mint haired man asks softly, pausing as if he was unsure how to word it and how do you? It was a bizarre and dangerous situation. She was nearly indocorated into a cult, Jihyun nearly died and...someone did die.

"I already told her. Nic says that she has some choice words for me." She giggles softly, recalling the messages, almost feeling her cousin's frustration and exasperation from them. "Would it be too much trouble to have her join the RFA? With her being so new here, I think that the others would help her feel more welcomed."

"I see no harm in it. Never hurts to have a extra member." Nic would be coming in three days, and shortly after that, they would be having another charity party. She would get to meet all of the RFA members then. Perhaps they an make her a member then? Details that can wait, Jihyun supposes.

His soon to be bride smiles brightly at him and leans against him. "Thank you, Jihyun. I really appreciate this, including sponsoring her so she can move here. Oh, I can't wait to see her again!" Mikkie was brimming with excitement and nervousness, but she was hiding that well.

"Of course, darling. Now, what were you thinking so deeply about before I sat down?"

"Oh, just how weird my name will sound after we marry."

Jihyun just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is for talking in English.  
> Italics is for thoughts.  
> Just saw the first episode of V's after end and I have questions such as *spoiler* 
> 
>  
> 
> Why do they have Seven's DNA on file? For someone who works in a agency where he supposedly does not exist, that seems like a odd thing to have been left alone. Feels like a unnecessary way to have Seven go into a deep state of depression.

Tic. Tic. Tic. Tac. Tic.  
  
Tic. Tac. Tac. Tic.  
  
Tic. Tac. Tic.  
  
The clicking of the keyboard fills the silence of the room and tired, golden eyes stare blankly at the bright screen. He only took small breaks to check on the RFA messenger when a new chat pops up. Jumin and Zen arguing again, Jaehee complaining about being stuck watching the adorable Elly. He needs to sneak in and play with her again. He misses her so much! Yoosung came on and talked about LOLOL and the redhead couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him again. Small breaks to help him rest and focus again, but the messenger has been quiet for a while now. Everyone probably sleeping.  
  
Tac. Tic. Tic. Tac.  
  
Ugh. He was starting to get a headache. He's been staring at the screen for hours now, trying to finish this coding. The agency rides him so hard! He needs a vacation. A actual one.  
  
Tic. Tic. Tac-  
  
The sound of his phone ringing nearly makes Luciel jump out of his skin, having been so focused for a while now. He grabs his phone. Mikkie? What did she want at...10:47 A.M.?! Holy shit, he needs a nap. All nighters weren't uncommon for Luciel but normally he would at least had napped around 8-ish. Sometimes a little later. He answers the phone cheerily. "This is 707, Defender of Justice! How can I help you?"   
  
There is a giggle on the other end, which makes him grin. "Hey, Seven. Getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Ugh, I wish! My boss is so mean to me! Maybe you can give him a talking to?"  
  
"You know I will!" And he does know. Mikkie has been advocating that he finds another job. Luciel suspects that Jihyun had told her the truth about his work with the agency and now she seems to worry about him often. He hopes that's all that was shared. No one needs to know anymore than that. Not that he really kept it a secret from RFA about his work, but everyone assumes that it's just a joke and doesn't take him seriously. That's fine. It's better that way.  
  
"I do want to ask you a really big favor though." The brunette adds and it piques his interest.  
  
"Oh? Need me to hack into something? Someone hiding a secret treasure map in their computer? Need the identity of someone that you suspect isn't human? Oh! Think that maybe they're a dragon?!" He exclaims enthusiastically, earning more giggles.  
  
"Seven," She says. "I need to ask you if you can pick up my cousin at the airport later today."  
  
Cousin? This was news to him. But then again, Mikkie never talked much about her life in America and when he tried to look her up on social media, it was like she didn't existed. He did get a few hits when he looked up Maeng but none were Mikkie so he didn't pay too much attention to them. He was just being nosy at that point and all he needed to know was her criminal record(which was nonexistent as well) and that was it. Mikkie never mentioned a cousin or any of her family and as far as he knew, none have ever come to visit her before. "Alright, I guess I can. What time? And what's this cousin's name?"  
  
"Thank you!" She nearly squeals with happiness. "I'm really sorry about this. I took today off so I can do it but a bunch of my coworkers apparently got "sick" and so I had to come in. I know damn well  it as just cause they went out drinking and now they are hungover!" The party coordinator was obviously annoyed by this. "You really are the best, Seven! Okay, the flight comes in at one and her name is Nic Hodor."  
  
The last name made him bust out laughing. "Like the character from Games of Thrones?!"  
  
"It's a actual name! Her dad's side of the family is from Poland!" Mikkie defends though she was also snickering. "Don't be mean to her about it!"  
  
"I'm totally wearing my GOT cosplay when I pick her up." Luciel grins as he rolls his chair to another laptop and uses one hand to open Facebook. He could have pulled up another page on the one he as already using, but he likes he excuse to roll to another computer. Makes him think of the hackers in those cheesy movies . Seems like Nic had a account too but uses it in spurts. Mostly to share a few images and videos then disappears again. He goes through her photos which wasn't many but he finds a picture of her and Mikkie together. "Are you sure you're not sisters instead of cousins?"  
  
"Of course you're looking her up." There is a snort of amusement on the other end. "We got that a lot growing up."  
  
And Luciel can see why. In the picture, with their faces pressed together and grinning up the the camera as the selfie was taken, they both have long, brown hair(though Nic's was darker and recent pictures showed it to be shorter)and the same shade of eye color. The cousin was plumper than Mikkie, judging by the rounder face, and wore thin wire framed glasses. The coordinator had slightly sharper features than Nic, but he can see that they share the same nose, and high cheekbones. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that one cousin looked more Asian than the other, he would think that they were sisters. Hell, twins even!  
  
The thought made his heart twinge with a old ache as he though of his own twin.  
  
_Saeran....I hope you're okay. I wish I can see you..._  
  
He pushes the thought out of his head just as quickly as it appeared. Thoughts like that will do nothing to change the situation and he couldn't see his twin no matter what. He just has to trust V to protect Saeran.   
  
Luciel checks the time stamp on the photo. Nine years ago? Well, they do look pretty young here, though they seem to age like a vampire as the recent pics of Nic still make her seem to e under the age of twenty at least. Her and Mikkie would appear youthful and beautiful thirty years down the road, no doubt. "She's pretty cute so I guess I definitely will go pick her up!"  
  
Another amused snort. "You already agreed so you can't take it back anyway!"  
  
"Well, I won't be so mean as to let her walk though I definitely think I get to back out given I never heard of this cousin before."  
  
"Yeah..." There was a sad sigh. "It was one of the conditions when I moved up here to live with  my grandparents. Along with deleting all of my social media, changing my phone number. I had to use Jihyun's account so I could message Nic. It's been about eight years since I last saw her."  
  
That's pretty relatable. The melancholy in her voice makes him ache again. But still, why did she have to go through such lengths? Before he can ask, she spoke again.  
  
"I need to go. Break's over. Thanks again, Seven! Remember, airport at one!" And she hung up.  
  
Well. Color him curious. All the more reason to pick up this mystery cousin. Maybe she can enlighten him. The hacker cycles through the photos again on Nic's profile just to stop at the picture of the cousins again. It was then he noticed a guy in the background. He was barely noticeable given that the girls' face filled most of the frame and he was pretty distant. Must be some passerby. Not important. What is  important is deciding which of his babies he should show off!  
  
Mikkie had ended up calling him again later on, waking him from his nap, telling him in a hushed and hurried voice that Nic was also going to be a new member of the RFA so she needed him to add the messenger app on her phone, thanks! You're the best!  
He rolls his eyes at her forgetfulness. Probably wanted her to get to know everyone and have friends here since she was gonna be the new kid on the block. It'll be nice to have another girl in the group though. Can't be just Jaehee and Mikkie forever.  
  
Luciel looks around among the crowd of people, trying to find the American girl. So many people around but it shouldn't be too hard to find a white girl in a crowd of Koreans.  
  
Aha.  
  
He sees her at last, leaning against the wall so to not be in anyone's way. Average height and seem to be pretty stocky, overweight but she carried it well. She looked...soft more than anything. Like hugging her would be like hugging a pillow. Nic was staring at her phone, probably reading the text Mikkie no doubt sent to let her know that it was gonna be Luciel picking her up rather than her cousin. She looked mildly irritated by the inconvenience and she looks up from her phone to cast a glance across the crowd. The brunette pauses on him and it's no doubt because his red hair makes him stand out a bit. It is a unusual color to find here.  
  
Her frowning will not do though. Time to turn that frown upside down! The Great God 707 picks up his phone and calls Nic (he received her number from Mikkie from a text she sent him, containing the information. Not necessarily needed but useful.).  
  
Her phone ringing startled her and Nic eyes the number, not recognizing it. Normally she would just ignore the call as most of the time her friends just text her, so typically the callers were telemarketers. But since she was now waiting for some guy named "Luciel", it may be best to answer. So she does. Before she can give out a "Hello?", she was cut off.  
  
"Bbrriiiing! It seems like your account has been used for a fun prank!"  
  
She blinks, completely confused which turns to worry. Someone got in her account? But...  
  
Wait.  
  
A fun prank?  
  
No one says that.  
  
The corners of her mouth turn upwards into a amused smirk. Maybe this is the guy that's suppose to pick her up and he's trying to joke with her? She gazes through the throng of people again, trying to see who was on their phone. A lot of people but they all of baggage so safe to say, it can't be them. Someone on their phone without baggage. That cuts it down by a lot really.  
  
"Oh no! Gosh, not my account! What should I do?" She plays along. If nothing else, it'll be a cute story to tell Mikkie.  
  
"Fear not, gullible-I mean-valued customer! First we need to identify you. Say "Honey, I love you~". Like a teddy bear!" The man on the other end said and she sees the redhead. Nic thought that he was looking at her earlier and it was confirmed when they locked eyes. He was grinning at her and held her gaze. Must be her ride.  
  
"Okay, like this?" She used the sweetest voice she can muster. "Honey, I love you~"  
  
Redhead laughs and she can hear him over the phone. Definitely her ride. Nic grabs her suitcase and steadily wheels it to him.  
  
"Ahahaha! Very good! Ugh, that was pretty cute."  
  
That last bit was said softly, speaking more to himself than her as he rubbed his pinked face with one hand. Trying to rub his blush off? Cute. And the closer she got to him, the more she realized that the ginger was cute. Really cute. Immediately Squidward's voice screaming "Oh no, he's hot!" fills her head as they both hang up their phones, the joke now over. She grins at him, keeping her face from showing her panicking over how cute this guy is, all the while feeling self conscious over her looks. She was always the chubby kid growing up, only thankful that her body doesn't show how fat she is(she weighs more than people think and it's hilarious to her how confused people get when she tells them her actual weight). But Nic can't help but feel hyperaware of how she looks when dealing with someone she thinks is pretty attractive.  _Calm down, Nic. You just met him and probably won't see him again. Maybe._  
  
He is a friend of Mikkie's so she may see him at gatherings or such. There is suppose  be some party going on in a week or so.  
  
_Ugh. Please let me talk her out of making me go. I am not a party person._  
  
"Howdy, I'm-"  
  
"Nicole Hodor. I know. I had to do a background check on you since Mikkie said that you are going to be a new member of our organization!" He grins and holds out his hand to shake. With a brow raising, she takes it.  
  
"The RFA, yeah? I was unaware that she made that decision for me. Don't I need to agree for  background check?"  
  
"Nope! You're not upset, are you?"  
  
"Nah. May as well see what y'all are about."  
  
They shake, the ginger finally introducing himself as Luciel Choi or "The Great Defender of Justice, God 707!" (Quirky seems like a prominent trait in him) and she sees him hesitate and glance at their hands, hers specifically. Nic was a baker at her last job which meant constant hand washing so the back of her hands were dry and cracked, tiny scabs littered them. She needs to remember to use lotion more often. The brunette takes her hand away with  slight embarrassed blush, explaining how they came to be that way. He grins again and assures that it was fine and took her suitcase before leading her to the car lot. Nic tries to snatch her baggage away, saying that he didn't need to carry it. Luciel playfully keeps it out of reach.  
  
"Nah-uh-uh!" He wags a finger at her with a teasing smile that she couldn't help but return. "I can't let a lady I'm escorting carry her own luggage!"  
  
"Well, I ain't a fucking lady." Nic retorts as he opens the door for her and she immediately stops as the gust of wind hits her. Mikkie told her to dress for winter but Nic was unprepared for this level of cold. The past few winters in Houston had been pretty mild so there was no need to have anything too thick. " **Oh, _fuck_ no!**" The American steps back and shudders as she gasps in English.  
  
Luciel found this hilarious as he holds the door open, letting other people pass through. "We're gonna need to get you something thicker than that hoodie. Want to borrow my jacket?" He offers and his coat did look nice and heavy. Tempting but no.  
  
"Mighty kind of you but no thanks. I was warned, just didn't listen." Nic gives her best genuine smile and toughs it out, stepping into the cold. She's already here and the idea of going back on the plane for another nearly twenty hour flight isn't appealing enough to go back to warmer weather. Together, they hunt down his car only for her to stop in shock again. The redhead had the proudest smile as he walks up to the cherry red ferrari.  
  
"Thought you might like to ride around in style!" He exclaims, waving a arm to the very expensive vehicle.


End file.
